Viridi's Last Stand
Viridi's Last Stand, also called the Floran Invasion Arc, is the 11th story of the Viridi Saga in the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008, and marking the official end of the Viridi Saga of KND Nextgen. Viridi's Last Stand was published on October 7, 2013, and completed on November 8, 2013. It is preceded by Operation: MASKED, and followed by Sector W7. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46277789/Viridi-s-Last-Stand FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9746763/1/Viridi-s-Last-Stand Chapter List #Planning #Setting Off #The Ways of Pikmin #Strategies #Galactic Kid Council #The Floran War #The Bo-bobo Kempo #Viridi's Last Stand Summary Cheren Uno is happy to be back home after his adventure in Termina. He and Panini meet up with Francis, Zach, and Maddy at Facilier's workshop, and Facilier explains that Viridi's minions are made out of Nightmare substance. Meanwhile, Vweeb and Arianna are on Planet Secco, where Arianna is trying to find seeds of Ancient Flowers, and hopefully bring life back to the planet, but Vweeb is uninterested, much to Arianna's disappointment. Arianna and Vweeb later return to base, and Nebula gives them, Makava, and Tronta the mission to follow Viridi's troops when they come to pick up their shipment of ordered Nightmare substance. As Nebula meets with Darkrai, Darkrai explains their used to be an Underworld drug that can de-power gods, and that Grim may have it. At this time, Vweeb has shrunken his friends down as they hide on the crate of Nightmare energy, and some Forces of Nature come to take it. They stay hidden on the way to Viridi's homeworld, but a flash knocks them out. Arianna wakes up in Virid's lair as they chat for a while, and Viridi begins to brainwash her. As all this happens, Anthony is training with earthbending, and Angie calls them in to meet her friend, Chiri the Minish. Chiri leads them to the Virginian Forest, where she introduces her kids, Sappo and Gibli, as the Sector W team enters the Minish Portal, and shrinks down into the Minish World. Anthony goes with Chiri to learn about his family's history, while the rest of Sector W learn the ways of the Pikmin. As Cheren is later hanging out with his friends at Goofy Goober's, strange Mob guys come to take a shipment of ice cream. Afterwards, Cheren gets the call from Larry MayHence, saying Nebula wants him to go to the Underworld. Cheren meets with Grim in Castle Hell, and Grim gives him the Vial, the dangerous poison that can defeat gods. The Sector W team then go to Ashland Park, still tiny, as they train with their Pikmin by taking food from peoples' picnic blankets. Anthony also trains with his Seismic Sense, by detecting the people in the park. Meanwhile, Cheren meets with all the Sector Leaders as they discuss a possible strategy for taking down Viridi. At this time, Arianna returns to her house on Harnita, secretly hypnotised as she greets her mother. Arianna steals Nova's Spirit Ball, containing Celebi, and returns to Viridi. Viridi uses Arianna as Arianna orders Celebi to give Viridi more power. Cheren goes to the park, debating whether or not to use the Vial. He randomly encounters a strange man drunk on cherry pie, and he makes a speech about the value of freedom, and whatever decision Cheren makes to win the war will be worth it. Suddenly, the world is invaded by Viridi's forces, and Angie McKenzie, as well as Michelle, are captured by General Caud. Sector W, with Sappo and Gibli, stow away on Angie's slave-ship inside the Pikmins' Onion. Cheren Uno manages to escape Earth with Sector V and some Moonbase workers, and they all head for GKND H.Q.. Later, Sector W ends up on a planet of giant plants, where they meet Team Vweeb, who have tamed a Kikwi. They learn they are on Planet Flora as Team Vweeb guides Sector W to a garden of Kikwi. Machi the Kikwi explains Viridi has been using their vegetables to power her troops, and ordered them not to tell anyone. They all take the Onion and head for GKND H.Q.. There, they explain what happened to Cheren and Nebula, and they track Arianna's location using her communicator. All of the Kids Next Door begin to prepare for the invasion on Flora. At 5:00, they all launch off for the Floran Summit, and the war finally begins. The Supreme Leaders demonstrate their powers as they break through the troops. Partway through the battle, giant enemies called Forest King and Mudgiants emerge, making things more difficult. Eventually, Numbuh 12-X-11 gets zapped by electricity, and gains incredible electrical power as he begins to destroy numerous troops. He announces himself as Volcor, God of Thunder, and claims to bring judgment. He is silenced and stopped by one of his operatives, as Sector W7 begins to shoot through on their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. They charge and burst through the entrance to Virdi's factory, and many operatives fly in. They all separate and begin attacking various parts of the factory. Francis Drilovsky gets to Phosphora's room and does battle with the super-powered lightningbender. As Francis is getting beat, Marcus Drilovsky comes to help him, and prevails in the fight. Francis later destroys Phosphora's Lightning Plant and disables the woman's powers, afterwards knocking her out. Later, Zach Murphy encounters Arlon in his room, and in the following battle, Zach was first getting beat. Zach eventually reveals his Bo-bobo Kempo Style, and using his 12 Months Attack, he defeats Arlon. Cheren finally meets Viridi in her throne room, having brought the tiny Team Vweeb, and they see that she has brainwashed Arianna. Cheren tries to fight Viridi, but couldn't damage her, as Viridi revealed herself a Logia-type plantbender. Cheren eventually learns she's weak against fire, and as he tries to use Fire Arrows, Viridi banishes Cheren to her factory's dungeon. In the dungeon, Cheren meets Panini, who has met a group of Kikwi called the Floran Kids Next Door. As they make their way back up, Team Vweeb continues to fight Arianna. Arianna was about to win against her tiny friends when Rachel Uno and Angie suddenly arrive. They have brought Nova with them, and Nova takes control of Celebi and orders her to release Arianna. Cheren and the Kikwi arrive in Viridi's room, and Cheren begins his final fight with Viridi. During the fight, Viridi is about to prevail, but Cheren goes into his Demon State form and is able to knock her down, feeding her the Poison of the Gods. However, Viridi survives using a sack in her throat to catch the deadly poison. Viridi then absorbs all the energy from her Forces of Nature and turns into her ultimate form, Mother Nature, and she and Cheren engage in one last fight, as Cheren uses the Fierce Deity's Mask. The fight concludes when Cheren is able to make her swallow the poison, and Viridi changes to her normal, powerless self. As Cheren remembers all the crimes Viridi did in the past, he slays the goddess. Everyone returns to GKND H.Q. for a party as Nebula signs a document with the Floran KND, making them part of the Kid Council. Cheren feels wrong about killing Viridi when she was powerless, but Rachel helps him understand that it was for the better. Cheren feels better and decides to party with the others. Meanwhile, 6 mysterious figures discuss Cheren's actions, and are impressed. Story Importance *During Chiri's talk with Anthony, the woman discusses the Four Noble Earthbender Families. The rest of these families are revealed in Legend of the Seven Lights. **Chiri references the mermaids of Mermaid Swamp, who can bend poison. Anthony recalls Ineptune, whom Vweeb told him that his parents fought. **Chiri also mentions how Phosphora is a lightningbender Nimbi, who comes from a region of other such Nimbi. She is foreshadowing Birka. *When Sector W are training with Pikmin, Ruperts spots them for a brief second. In Seven Lights, Rupert begins to use Pikmin, and the ones his cousins collected become his. *Nickel Joe makes an appearance when he demands ice cream from Goofy Goober's. This sets up the Big Mom Saga. *When Cheren walks by Medusa (not knowing who she was), he receives a vision of The King's speech in The Great Candied Adventure. *Blackbeard makes a cameo, later to be revealed as one of the Thirteen Darknesses. *Other Earth Sector Leaders and sectors make appearances, such as Sector W7, Sector DR, and Sector KB. *The Galactic Kid Council makes their debut. **The Glomourian and Kateenian leaders, Liaziana and Minksiminnian, reference the war between their people. *Zach Murphy fights an enemy (Arlon) by himself for the first time. He reveals and uses his ability, Bo-bobo Kempo. *Viridi is finally defeated, marking the end of the Viridi Saga. Characters *'Cheren Uno' *Panini Drilovsky *Francis Drilovsky *Zach Murphy *Maddy Murphy *Sector V **Aurora Uno **Chris Uno **Mason and Haruka Dimalanta **Sheila Frantic **Dillon York **Kirie Beatles **Vanellope von Schweetz **Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan *Sector W **Anthony McKenzie **Angelie McKenzie **Michelle McKenzie **Sally and Harvey Harper **Aranea Fulbright **Fybi Fulbright **Angelie McKenzie *Minish **Chiri **Sappo and Gibli **Pikmin *Sector W7 **Chimney Ukeru **Gonbe **Aeincha **Aisa **Apis **April Goldenweek *Sector L **Melody Jackson **Danny Jackson **Eric Horvitz *Galactic Kids Next Door **Vweeb **Arianna Dunfree **Tronta Dunfree **Makava **Nebula D. Winkiebottom **Jerome D. Winkiebottom *Galactic Kid Council **Liaziana Arkhasemia **Minksiminnian Iyptonocuo **Kaima **Jesbi **Griffin Firecrystal **Imperator Giz **Volcor *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **General Caud *Darkrai II *Medusa *Blackbeard *Team Gnik (ending) **Ragaj Gnik **Mr. Dark **Dr. Nefarious **X.A.N.A. **Sheldon J. Plankton **Specter **Giovanni Locations *KND Moonbase *'Downtown Cleveland' *'Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium' *'McKenzie Household' *Ancient Wastelands *'New GKND H.Q.' *Coruscant *'Virginian Forest; Minish Woods' *'Nightmare Land; Nightmare King's Throne' *Ashland Park *Castle Hell *'Planet Flora; Floran Summit' Music Soundtrack *"Lanayru Desert" from Zelda: Skyward Sword - Ancient Wastelands *"Viridi's Theme" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Retrieving the Cargo *"The Impact Site" from Pikmin - Pikmin Training Course *"Goofy Goober's" from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie - Goofy Goober's *"Garden of Hope" from Pikmin 3 - Ashland Park *"Difficult" (part 1) from One Piece - Viridi's Excitement *"Under the Sea" from Little Mermaid - Oceana National Anthem *"Underworld" from Smash Bros. Brawl - Yon Anthem of Skypia *"Castle Siege" from Smash Bros. Brawl - Avalar KND's Theme *"Sugar Rush" from Wreck-It Ralph - Vanellope's radio song *"Every Time You Leave" by Karma - Sector KB's Theme *"Battle on the Destroyer" from Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon - Here Come the Forest Kings *"Escape" (part 3) from One Piece - I Forgot the Escape Pods!! *"Victory Road" from Smash Bros. Brawl - Phosphora Battle *"Escape" (part 1) from One Piece - Factory Dungeon *"Dialga/Palkia Battle on Spear Pillar" from Smash Bros. Brawl - Arlon Battle *"Gold and Oden" (part 1) from One Piece - Zach's Memories *"Boss Theme 2" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Arianna/Viridi Battle *"Can't Escape, Fight!" (part 1) from One Piece - Viridi Defeated?! *"Live & Learn" by Crush 40 - Mother Nature Battle *"Eternal Pose" from One Piece - Ending Theme Abilities *Bending **Plantbending ***Logia style **Earthbending ***Logia **Lightningbending **Moonbending **Firebending **Airbending *Metahumans **Halfa **String-String Fruit **Hobby-Hobby Fruit (featured toy; unknown at the time) *Magic *Bo-bobo Kempo *Haki Weapons and Technology *Pikmin *Tri-gun *Light Discs *Swords *R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. *B.A.J.O.O.K.A. *Microbots *Three Sacred Treasures *Fierce Deity Mask *Protoon (ending) Voicing Cast *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno *'Jennifer Hale' as Panini Drilovsky, Fybi Fulbright, and Jesbi *'Tara Strong' as Anthony, Michelle, and Angie McKenzie, Maddy Murphy, Makava, Sheila Frantic, Liaziana Arkhasemia, and Chiri *'Matt Levin' as Francis and Marcus Drilovsky *'Tom Kenny '''as Zach Murphy *'Kerry Williams''' as Haruka Dimalanta *'Zoe Slusar' as Mason Dimalanta. *'Greg Cipes' as Dillon York. *'Rickey Collins' as Vweeb. *'Amy Birnbaum' as Arianna Dunfree and Nova of Harnita. *'Kazuko Sugiyama' as Celebi *'Hynden Walch' as Viridi *'Kari Wahlgren' as Phosphora *'Troy Baker' as Arlon Trivia *The scene where Vweeb and Arianna were on Secco was originally going to be a one-shot between the two, during which Arianna feels like she's boring Vweeb, while the latter admits he admires how dedicated she is and how caring. It became a much better concept for Vweeb to not really care and for him to grow out of Arianna. *This is the first story after Operation: GALACSIA that shows Planet Flora, excluding the brief segment in The Scattered Realms of Legend of the Eight Firstborn. *This is the first short Nextgen story that has a 10,000 word chapter. *This is the first Nextgen story in which a Firstborn plays an important part; and the first Nextgen story to feature a Firstborn besides Midna. Quotes Game Over Scenes "Geez, at least give me time to enact my plan first!" - Viridi 1; death in Pikmin level. "Well, THAT was easy." - Viridi 2. "At last, the human race has FALLEN!" - Viridi 3; death during war. "Stupid humans... now you're all just bugs on the ground." - Viridi 4. "Time... TO DIE... BRAT..." - Phosphora 1. "You're IN for a... SHOCK..." - Phosphora 2. (stands over camera) "My sincerest apologizes, Mr. Murphy. You see, I had hoped you would fight better." - Arlon 1. "tsk tsk tsk tsk. If you would not waste time being so foolish, perhaps you could have won." ''- Arlon 2. ''(stands over camera, smiling) "Please forgive me, Vweeb. But I can't have you getting in the way." (stomps her foot down) - Arianna 1. "Hm hm hm hm! I can't believe I thought you were strong at that size!" - Arianna 2. Site Poll Which concluding battle was your favorite? Angie vs. General Caud Francis and Marcus vs. Phosphora Zach Murphy vs. Arlon Team Vweeb vs. Arianna Dunfree Cheren Uno vs. Viridi Category:Stories Category:Nextgen Series Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Character Intros Category:Viridi Saga